roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
The M60 is the first weapon of support class and one of the starter weapons, so that means players get it for free. History The M60 was first introduced in 1957, and has served with every branch of the U.S. military and still serves with many other armed forces. It was inspired heavily by the MG42 World War Two German automatic weapons and used the 7.62x51mm NATO (a militarized .308 Winchester) cartridge, a round usually used in larger rifles. The M60 was bulky and quickly became known as "The Pig" due to these characteristics and often required multiple men to operate it. However, during the 1990s the US army had update the weapon to be suitable for modern warfare.The resulting models are named the M60E4 and the M60E6. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M60_machine_gun Wikipedia - M60 Machine gun In Game The M60 is a high capacity belt-fed machine gun. It has mediocre damage although it uses the 7.62x51mm cartridge, likely to balance the weapon. Its recoil is extremely high and uncontrollable. It has very low mobility, maneuverability and rate of fire. The M60 has the longest reload time in the game. However, it has a very long effective range and high suppressing capacity. This gun is quite popular for new players. The M60 is best used at medium range, where the PDWs and ARs lose their high time-to-kill, but this does not mean that the M60 can always win a medium range gun fight. The time-to-kill of the M60 is still very low due to its low rate of fire, mediocre damage and uncontrollable recoil. To perform well this weapon, crouch and prone are recommended. Another way to effectively use this weapon is to ambush, using the high suppression during a long period of time, grace to the large munitions belt, can make the opponents scared and deny the snipers time to aim. As a support weapon, by suppressing the enemy snipers, the user helps his/her teammates to advance to the objectives. The M60 is always called a "noob" weapon due to it large capacity and high suppression. Its high capacity seems to attract new players to it since they can easily get many bullets down range without moderation. Its amazing penetration and range make it borderline overpowered in the hands of a seasoned player who will more than likely be satisfied with its wall banging and suppression capabilities. Just keep in mind you'll want to duck into cover to reload this beast as it takes longer than any other gun in the game currently. The M60 is also great for training for recoil compensation. This can be weak and powerful at the same time depending on your situation/play style. Trivia * The only belt fed weapon in game. * The model in-game is the M60E6. * It has only automatic fire mode. * In the Alpha, this gun used to have the ammo belt count mechanic. * Only gets ammo from dropped M60s and MG36s. * It has currently the longest reload time in game. * In real-life, the M60 is a GPMG (general purpose machine gun). * This gun is considered overpowered and weak at the same time. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:LMG Class Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons